Dancer Solo Location Guide
Category:Guides This page is intended to help guide players to spots in which they are able to solo efficiently. If your solo spot comes from the Black Mage Solo Guide by Lion heart please do not post it here. If you would like to reference it and level following that guide please do so. I feel DNC have a wider selection of mobs from which to choose from. I would like to make it so that people who wish to solo are not encroaching on other jobs wishing to also do so. Each job has their own solo strengths and weaknesses, exploiting the fact we can kill tough mobs almost non-stop is the goal. Besides, Beastmen's Pets don't respawn but once every 1:00-1:20 min do you really want to waste that time waiting? =Introduction= * These camps work for Duo's just as well, just go a few levels before stated in this guide and it will work out. I recommend a war or /war to duo with so they can use Provoke. Support Jobs This is the list of Sub Jobs that are useful to solo and a brief explanation why and what level. MNK From 1-20 this is a really good sub. With the lack of decent daggers at these levels H2H is a decent option even though you only have a D rating. /Mnk gives you Martial Arts, which helps reduce the delay of your weapon. Also you get the most HP with this sub. And finally, using Boost every 15 seconds will get you in practice for level 20, when you get Quickstep. * Most notable for Dnc/Mnk as a 1-10 combination as well as for soloing after 10 is that H2H is effectively a double attack, which equates to Drain Samba twice per attack, which makes this pairing very effective as a solo machine early on. * It should be considered that this sub is also good to use up to 24, you still get a very good accuracy rate and at 20 you get Counter which can save your life. It's not until 24 that you get Utsusemi and not until 25 that you get some really nice knives :* Actually, you can already get some very nice knives at level 20, they're called Mercenary's Knifes. Additionally, at level 20 there is already a 5-level skill gap between DNC's dagger skill and H2H skill rating. That's 5 less ACC (9 less if you dual wield the merc knives) and 5 less attack. WHM Also a good choice (until lvl 15). Due to the fact that you only have Drain Samba, it can't be wrong to have some curing ready. BLU Useful for minimum downtime while leveling from about 1-5, due to Pollen healing slightly more than cure for equal mp at these levels. With this subjob you also have higher HP than WHM and a few minor bonuses from the three lv1 spells. (HP+5 CHR+1 VIT+1 AGI+1) THF Thief is a great subjob to support dancer for the added evasion, and the small perks you can get with steal and gilfinder in the early levels. Dancer has a B+ rating with their dagger skill, and someone who might have dagger merits will find this weapon much quicker and accurate then Hand-to-Hand. WAR BST This is an excellent solo subjob. If your Beastmaster level is at least as high as your current Dancer level, then you can charm DC and EM pets to assist you in fighting. This is essentially duoing by yourself! You don't have access to the same Pet Commands that a Beastmaster main does (Heel, Stay, Tame, Leave) until twice the level, but this subjob's reliance on CHR to Charm pets synergizes with Dancer's reliance on CHR to increase Waltz's curing power. This subjob is best used after you hit level 15, since you have no access to Waltzes before then. After level 15 you can EXP chain Even ~> Tough ~> Very Tough con monsters with very little problem at all, and very little down time if at all (Refer to Beastmaster Solo Leveling Guide for leveling locations). Assuming you're competent and have good gear that is. Since BST subjob relies on charming pets, the solo locations listed below may not work for a DNC/BST and you may have to refer to a Beastmaster Solo Leveling Guide. Speaking from a personal point of view: DNC/BST is a better, faster, tougher soloer than BST/SUB. At least so far in my experience. The catch I guess, being, that you need to have BST leveled as high or higher than your DNC for this to stay effective to 75 (not sure this has even been confirmed), maybe that was SE's plan anyways. -- I'm leveling DNC/BST and now I'm to 50 at the moment its a lot of fun and mostly like lvling as BST. As to say I didn't die that often as with BST. Giving you more information when I hit 75. -- Bluelove / Alexander Server Finished to level 75 now I have to say that it's quite easy to level DNC with subbing BST like BST lvling. The high CHR of DNC allows easy charming and holding pets. Holding time is not as long as with BST main but its quite enough to kill your target. At some levels your DNC will have !more! CHR then your BST. One last thing - you !have! to level your BST to 75 to charm your pets successfully because Charm depends on your BST level. Explanation: Your BST job has main level 30 so you can charm and hold pets to level max.32 without danger! Now if your main job DNC is level 50 and your BST job in main is only 30 you can't charm or hold mobs successfully at level 50! You have to level your BST job to main 50 to successfully charm and hold for 50DNC/25BST!! Feel free to edit this text if my English isn't correct ^^ and GL for you soloers if you got questions for other jobs I'm soloing all the time!! NIN At 20 I switched to this sub, daggers hit more accurately than my H2H and you start getting access to a better selection of them now. When you get Utsusemi: Ichi @ 24 it should improve your survivability against high end Ts and low VTs, or at least help you pull a mob to a safe location. Notable Equipment CHR This helps your Waltzes. Eyepatch - Lv.1 Entrancing Ribbon - Lv.11 Noble's Ribbon - Lv.14 Bird Whistle - Lv.15 Trump Crown - Lv.20 Corsette - Lv.40 Melody Earring +1 - Lv.52 Star Necklace - Lv.59 Kard - Lv. 68 ACC Battle Gloves - These are great if you are using H2H, the extra accuracy helps out a lot. Evasion Emperor Hairpin/Empress Hairpin - Best evasion piece you can get for a while. Dodge Earring Other Leaping Boots/Bounding Boots - A nice addition to have, you should be able to kill Leaping Lizzy solo at 15. Spike Necklace - Good to use while you are DD/TP building. Platoon Disc - This is your 1st ranged weapon that is reasonable to get, I recommend getting for when you turn 20. Rogetsurin - Rare/Ex lvl 15 Chakram type weapon that can be used as a pulling tool. A 100% drop from two Level 14 NM in Konschtat Highlands: Bendigeit Vran during New Moon phase and it is also dropped from Haty during a Full Moon phase. Hints and Tips Since 15 I have found it best to take on a few EP/DC to get close to 300TP before taking on EM/T. That way if you get into a fight that is harder then the rest you have enough TP to keep yourself healed as you slowly chip down the mobs health. I suggest doing a /sea all {level range} inv, see if there is a lone War or /war out there that wants to team up, after all soloing the whole time can get repetitive and boring. Having a tank/DD can be fun and in Signet and Sigil areas you get xp bonus for small groups, meaning faster kill times for more xp. Worm-type monsters are Black Mages that rarely cast spells when their target is in attack range. This means they have incredibly low attack, accuracy, evasion, and defense, but still give good experience. If possible, Even Match worms are hands-down the best target in the game to solo. They also can't run, so if you can't win but have enough HP to survive a spell, you can run away. =Exp Camps= Levels 1-10 Nothing special at these levels, just your normal starting area. At level 5 you get access to Drain Samba, this will allow you to keep going longer with out resting. If possible, Bastok's South Gustaberg has Stone Eaters that can be easily chained from Lv.1 to Lv.3 in literally seconds. Zeruhn Mines' Tunnel Worms are relatively the same level. Levels 11-20 11-15 - La Theine Plateau Prey: Mad Sheep, Thickshell Note: T's are a little hard here since you only have Drain Samba. Camp Location(s): The Ephemere (H-7) Camp #1:Start off with sheep, worms, and bats. Then work your way up to EM crabs. There is plenty of room to avoid the few gobs in this area. You can take out a Gob but it is riskier sometimes. Wolf Zombies and skeletons spawn at night; Drain Samba is ineffective against them, so be careful when fighting them. 9-15 - Konschtat Highlands Prey: Rock Eaters Note: May be difficult at 9-10, but are very easy afterwards. They link. Chain very well until 15. I hit 15 solo from 9 in about 3 hours. Camp Locations: D-7 has 4-5 mobs (L-7 works okay too, but there are other monsters there too) Better Note: Rock Eaters are only level 7-11, so you'll be hard pressed to pull off any 'chains' levels 12-15. A good soloing technique is to just kill anything and everything EM or lower, depending on your circumstances of course. You might waste time waiting that 'perfect prey' to repop. 12-18 - East Ronfaure (S) Prey: Carrion Worm Note: Quick kills from 16-18. Better camp than North Gustaberg (S) with less running around. Camp Location(s): G-6, G-7, F-7 Just outside of Sandy. Prey: Forest Hare Note: Great Prey for DNC/BLU. Set Wild Oats and Sprout Smack for Beast Killer. Camp Location(s): G-6, G-7, F-7 Near the worms. 12-15 - North Gustaberg (S) Prey: Tunnel Worm Note: These hit fairly hard for their con, if you do not have any Allied Notes I recommend doing a quest to get some and get regen. With out it was slow and I ended up leaving. Camp Location(s): I-9 mostly Camp #1: Just run out the gate and there are worms everywhere. 13-17 - Ordelle's Caves Prey: Stink Bats, Blood Bunny Camp Location(s): G-3 of Map 2 Camp #1: The bats make a good start at lower levels. They are right inside the entrance from F-7 in La Theine Plateau. As these start to weaken, move onto the bunnies and EM goblins further down the tunnels. 15-20 - Valkurm Dunes Prey: Sand Hare, Sand Bats, Hill Lizard, Goblins, Snipper Note: Once you get Curing Waltz EM-T prey are not that big of a deal, it just takes time. If you feel lucky you can try some VTs. Camp Location(s): K/L-9 Tunnel, J-6, L/M-9/10, G/H-7/8, I-7, D/E-7, there are more possible spots. Camp #1: L-9 Tunnel - You can take on weak bats and Lizards here. If you want some practice kill the bats they are EM/DC. With only 2 in there it is slow and Lizards are a bit tougher and link. Camp #2: J-6 - This little cove has quite a few bunnies around and some crabs. It is easy to skirt along the edge and pick them off with little problem from gobs. Camp #3: L-9 - The whole area is packed with Lizards and low gobs. If no parties are here it is great camp. Camp #4: G-8 - Outpost and Selbina there are a mix of IT gobs, EM gobs, and bunnies. Camp #5: I-7 - If you want crabs this is a nice safe camp. Stay within the trees and you will not get hate from wondering gobs. Also you can pull the EM/T gobs in and kill them safely there too. Camp #6: D-7 - This is another Lizard camp. Less gobs and less foot traffic so you don't usually have competition. 15-20 - West Sarutabaruta (S) Prey: Savanna Rarab, Tiny Lycopodium, Bumblebee Note: Go to (G-6) on the path, there are several EM Bees and lots of pixies also some Rarabs. Bees will fall quick and pixies will cure 3 you so you won't use TP on Waltz. Camp Location(s): Camp #1: (G-6) *SubNote: When I soloed here everything was EP at 19 yielding 50-70 xp per kill without an experience point ring.* 15-20 - Tahrongi Canyon Prey: Wild Dhalmel Note: Camp Location(s): G/H-6 Camp #1: Roam West of the Crag of Mea, you can kill anything that you pass. * Blowing through easy mobs here is good exp solo. If you plan to duo here, almost everything is EP at level 18, so it would be more efficient to move to more difficult prey. 15-25 - Buburimu Peninsula Prey: Sylvestre, Mighty Rarab Note: Fight Sylvestre and Rarabs to gain TP, pull in Goblin Ambusher when you have TP. Camp Location(s): Outpost E-7, F-8 Once you hit level 20, move on to EM-T Gobs, Zu's, and Dhalmel. You'll find an abundant supply of EM-T mobs in the G-7, H-7, and I-7 area. Zu's are especially good because daggers get a 25% piercing damage bonus against them. Excellent exp. for the 20-21 level range, especially. * Page 1 of the Fields of Valor in Buburimu is great for this camp. You have to kill 1 Mighty Rarab and 7 Sylvestre, which'll give you an added 450 exp. each Vana'diel day. 21-23 Prey: Zu, Goblin Mugger Camp Location(s) J-7. Careful at night due to Skeletons.--Airies 05:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) 24-25 Prey: Bull Dhalmel, Goblin Mugger Camp Location(s) J-7. Careful at night due to Skeletons.--Airies 05:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) 16-20 - Meriphataud Mountains Prey: Jubjub Note: *These link* they are tougher than Dhalmels, and give better xp per kill, but I was killing slower so went back. Camp Location(s): E/F-10 Camp #1: These are the 1st mobs you run into here from Tahrongi. If you link use the terrain to your advantage I lost aggro a few times with out having to zone. 16-22 - Maze of Shakhrami Prey: Maze Maker, Stink Bats, Goblins Note: The 1st big room looks to have plenty of mobs to chose from. Just make sure and clear out some of the Gobs before you start on worms. Gobs are comparable to the ones you can fight in the dunes up to 20, so easy after 18 that you can almost fall asleep and still xp. Camp Location (s): D-8/9 Room. This place has an assortment of mobs ranging from 15-21 lvl range. Might have to travel further in along the left wall to get higher level mobs. Keep in mind that this is a dungeon area and mobs tend to be in a closer proximity to one another, so prepare for links. Levels 21-30 21-27 - Korroloka Tunnel Prey: Land Worm, Seeker Bats Note: Went here at 20 and it was fairly hard with lots of VT worms. 21 things got better. Start out on worms fighting DC-T after 23 bats should be able to worked in. Camp Location(s): Any where on the 1st map is good as long as the worms are spaced out, they do link and usually like to Stonega, the higher you get the further in you can go, since this is a dungeon you have a 16 min repop on mobs. * Exp is decent past 22 but you should leave at 24. 21-24 - East Ronfaure (S) Prey: Scarab Beetles Note: Went here at 21 and it was easy to chain for 200+ exp--You can fight in the flight path of a pixie if you look around a bit. Helps for links or a wayward gobbie. Camp Location(s): G-7 H-8 * Exp is decent but you should leave at 24 * At night, I found it best to pull the beetles back to the campaign tower to avoid aggro from undead. Freebayes 21:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) * As DNC21, base exp for an EM beetle was 100, and for T was 120. Freebayes 21:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 21-31 - North Gustaberg (S) Prey: Rock Lizards camp: Near Campaign Fort The lizards here are level 21-23, however I didn't come here that early. I actually found these at 30 looking for ornery sheep i was going to charm to help fight the worms near palburough. Due to the sheer amount of lizards between the Fort and the ramp area, I was able to maintain 4.4k/hr just mindlessly killing these mobs (w/o sigil or exp band). exp was 40-60 a kill @30 but the fights barely lasted a minute with a pet. I found this to be slightly better than Qufim mainly due to the fact I was the only person there, there is no undead or aggressive mobs, there is a pixie that roams the area for a C3 every now and then however you probably won't need it. If you're more of an exp/hour than exp/kill this is a pretty decent camp. A lizard pet will probably due as much if not more damage than you do with a dagger. It's tedious, but it's exp that's safe, fast and steady. Grab sigil, /bst, a pet lizard and start swinging. Maximusdecimus 10:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) 23-25 - Maze of Shakhrami Prey: Goblin's Bat Camp: K-8 second map. Bring a friend to convert goblins into pathfinders. There is a possibility of having 3 pathfinders up at the same time. Make sure the gobs are looking away from you before pulling pet. Bring reraise items in case of a bad pull. Once you hit 26, leave. Bats only have 125-150 HP. 24-30 - Qufim Island Prey: Land Worm, Clipper Note: Start with worms. Once crabs start to turn EM they can be worked in. T crabs and giants are manageable at 26-27, but will be long fights. Camp: H/I-8, F/G-6 Camp #1: I-8 - This is mostly worms it is the area where you first come out of the tunnel from Jeuno. Plenty of mobs all the way out to the water. Watch out for roaming Gigas and undead at night (20:00 - 04:00). Comments: *Soloed really well from 24-25 fighting bats in the tunnel that leads from Jeuno to the opening where the worms pop. *With the aid of an attacker style NPC, Tough crabs and worms are easily soloed and chained through 24-25, especially around the pond and in the surrounding passageways. Great exp. *In my experience, Qufim is generally pretty full. This means that it is either very dangerous or very slow to level here. If you play it safe, you end up in constant competition for the few relatively safe spawns. If you try to fight the other worms, you end up in danger of aggroing the Gigas. Personally, I'd use "/sea Qufim" to check before going. (Eikleh of Garuda, DNC 25/NIN12) *Found Clippers a bit easy at 28 so went onto Pugils at H-6 (Pug alley) *Just solo'ed from 25-30 (DNC/NIN) using the Fields of Valor book. Very quick and good XP when there isn't a lot of people taking the mobs you need. Only real problem for me was competing for Gigas but it still was not that bad. 28-30 - Lower Delkfutt Tower Camp: F-6 - Lower Delkfutt Tower area, decent amount of crabs to keep you going and a zone close just in case things go wrong. Some undead and gigas here too but more spread out. Comments: *Made quick work of everything (including Gigas) with the help of adventuring fellow at these levels 25-30 - Sauromugue Champaign Prey: Diving Beetle Note: These will link so watch your pulls. Camp Location(s): G-8, This little alcove has enough to keep you going non stop. Only four Beetles, respawn is 5 minutes. Good til 35 if you don't mind easy prey. Zone Note: There are many more mobs in this zone in this level range. Comments: *Might want to wait until level 26. Beetle evasion down is a killer here and they all check T. *Though, take along an attacking-type Fellow and you're good to go again. 26-28 - Rolanberry Fields Prey: Death Wasp Note: Earned about the same experience as the Sauromugue camp above, but it can be far less dangerous. The wasps are mostly DC with a few EP at 27, but the fights are relatively fast and foes are fairly easy to find. Camp Location(s): I-5, I-6, J-6. About the same area as below, just outside the Jeuno gates Comments: Watch out for goblins. 29-31 - Rolanberry Fields (S) Prey: Lycopodium Note: A Sprite wanders the area, approximately every 30 minutes. Expect Cure IVs and Raise IIIs... eventually. Lycopodium do not link. Lycopodium do not use Dream Flower. After dinging 32, all Lycopodium will con as DC or lower. Camp Location(s): I-5,6; J-6; Outside the outer Jeuno walls. Zone Note: Nothing will aggro you in the camping area. Comments: If you finish the Babban Ny Mheillea (Quest) and have the title, nearby Lycopodium will use Regen on you. Solo Note: Very unreliable mobs, they barely take any damage from dagger hits, took nearly 5 minutes to solo as 29 dnc. You will have better luck chaining EM and lower. Levels 31-40 30-34 - Yuhtunga Jungle Prey: Yuhtunga Mandragora Notes: These guys should not hit to hard after 30 but they are MNKs. Start out with the ones by Kazham zone to get a feel for them. Gobs can double attack and hit hard here. Started fighting at 31, with some skill as a DNC/NIN with NPC fellow as fighter I could get mandys to 35% before i took damage (useing animated). Without NPC I could kill up to EP without needing to use curing waltz's, with NPC I could go several fights sitting at 300% TP. Used Quick Step to lower Evasion to help earley TP building. Camp Location(s): G-5/6 30-34 - North Gustaberg (S) Prey: Rock Eater Camp just North of bridge at H-6. Currently DNC31/NIN15, Rock Eaters con T- to T-+. Use Vultures, River Crabs and Tunnel Worms across bridge to build TP and rebuild TP when needed. NOTE: The Coppercaps (Funguar family) around here do not aggro. The Rock Eaters spawn along a wide swath from H-7 up to I-5, perhaps even further north. They spawn quite far apart so keep that in mind. IMPORTANT: Quadavs do randomly wander around the bridge from time to time. Take care and watch out for this. They are level 59+ Amethyst, Amber and Young Quadav. *I was able to earn great exp duoing here with Sigil from 31. Exp fell to 54-80/kill at 33. *Its safe to travel anywhere from just north of the bridge all the way up to just before where the entrance to Palborough Mines would be. *Watch for goblins, mostly on the east side of the trail. *I tried switching to Huge Spiders at 33, but their defense was too high to solo. Avoid these, even if they're only Tough. 31-34 - Grauberg (S) Prey: Rock Eater An alternative to North Gustaberg (S). Worms here are slightly higher in level, but spawn closer to each other. Camp near the North Gustaberg (S) zone, 4-5 worms spawn between C-14 and D-14. May need to keep an eye out for Goblins if too far from zone. These worms will not link - one popped in melee reach while I was fighting and ignored me - Vagabond Exp is very slow at this camp @ 31. Is good if you can call your NPC to duo with you, but otherwise fights are extremely long. Respawns often result in only VT to 31. Much better to wait until 32 solo. 32-35 - Yuhtunga Jungle Prey: Goblin Furrier Notes: RNG gobs are squishy, and tend to miss a fair amount on ranged attacks. Camp Location(s): H-7, G/H-11. Camp #1: H-7 - There are 4-5 up here the tunnel on each side is safe. Camp #2: G-11 - This is closer to Outpost you can either camp there or one of the tunnels around. Camp #3: F-10 - There are 5-6 Goblin Furrier at this spot on the map. 32-35 - Middle Delkfutt's Tower Prey: Gigas Notes: I would avoid taking on most Goblins and concentrate on the Gigas. Camp Location(s): Eighth and/or Ninth Floor Camp #1: Eighth Floor - Camp at J-6 on the far side of the map on the stairs leading to the Ninth Floor. Camp #2: Ninth Floor - Camp at F/G-9 in either tunnel by the stairs. Tunnel with out the Magic Jar gives you more mobs to pull. 34-36 - Yuhtunga Jungle Prey: Sahagin * From level 35-37 I had no problems soloing these. MNK fishies seem to just feed the DNC tp which can keep you going. WHM one seem to take a bit longer to solo because of cure 3. After 35 however they will mostly con to you as DC with some of the MNKs checking at least V with low eva. -Agry. 35-40? - Yhoator Jungle Prey: Yhoator Mandragora Notes: Just stronger version of the ones from 1st jungle. Camp Location(s): F/G-7/8? * At 38, Yhoator Mandragora were Decent Challenge yielding 50-86xp each. They are very easy, you do not need to use shadows at all. Keep Drain Samba II up and you will be fine. Goblin Smithy were Decent Challenge to Tough. Goblin Pathfinders were all Decent Challenge to me. Lizards were Decent Challenge-- to Tough--. The DC and EM Lizards were easy, the Tough ones tended to use Petrification move more often making the fight a challenge. The wasps were all Tough, I do not recommend them until 39-40. -Vipan 37-40 - Eastern Altepa Desert Prey: Sand Beetles, Flesh Eaters, Goblin *Worms being the prey of choice here, but the beetles were not so bad either. They seemed to miss alot Use DC beetles to build your tp as you run around searching for the heavily-prized worms. You shouldn't have too much to worry about as far as parties are concerned here as this is a BIG zone to work over. I switched to Goblins at the OP after I hit level 39, and had an almost endless supply of RNG gobs to kill. THF gobs seemed to be an issue unless I landed my first Quick Step. Careful with these gobs too they like to drop the bomb and blow you to bacon bits, so keep your hp high if possible. Also I wanted to add that this was a GREAT!!!!!!!!!! duo spot with a SAM/DNC friend of mine. -Agry *Biggest thing to look out for here is the Antica that always seem to be around when you finally start to fight something. keep a good eye out for them in this zone. Otherwise a huge place to level in, loads of targets. - Chimera Levels 41-50 38-42? - Yhoator Jungle Not Tested Prey: Goblins Notes: With a wider selection of gobs there are quite a few camps that may work. WAR ones double attack. Camp Location(s): 40-43? - Yuhtunga Jungle Prey: Young Opo-opos Notes: This is a great solo area, as the gobs spawning here aren't too difficult to kill if you happen to get aggro and the one Overgrown Rose that roams is very easy to avoid. Pick yourself up a page 3 from the Field Manual and your ready. Camp Location(s): At the Outpost or at higher levels if your feeling up to it you can roam to find prey. There is also a safe place in front of a tunnel NE of the OP that is quite handy if you don't want to drag your prey back to the OP. *I gained about 100xp per kill with an Emperor Band on plus the 860xp I got for the page. *I found at 41 these took about 4-5mins to kill each Opo-opo, but once I hit 42 I knocked each of these over much faster. *There is pretty much no downtime between these and I even found I didn't even have to keep shadows up once I hit 41-42. My plan of attack was to just keep applying Box Step til capped and then put Desperate Flourish on til dead. 40-44 - North Gustaberg (S) Prey: Rock Eater Notes: I solod these at 40-44, /nin, exp is about 40exp each at lvl 45 so if you're not too picky then that works too. These worms dont link,and a pixie randomly roams in the area if u need an extra cure now and then. Theres a few places you can find these worms, but the safest spot is near the entrance to what in the present will be Palborough Mines. Dont go too close because quadavs will be standing by the zone to the mines. They won't walk out into the area with the worms. To get to this camp u need to walk past goblins, so be aware of goblinmines. NOTE: beware of the Goblin Skirmisher literally at this camp, play it right and he will never see you! Camp Location(s): Close to the zone to Palborough Mines in the past. *I tried soloing at this area, and at 40 all the worms were EP with low stats and only gave about 37-40ish exp per kill. *I also tried here, and some of these other locations, this person is either mistaken or constantly using Exp rings. right now I'm testing the west altepa location, and the stuff ranges from EP to IT at lvl 46 so a lot of caution. *I tried here at 36 and all of the worms are EP or DC to me. *Maybe the original poster meant Coppercaps? ...as they seem to be more appropriate to the suggested level range. As DRK43/DNC21, the Coppercaps here conned DC to EM; their strong paralyze move made it a bit risky without Healing Waltz, but still workable. At the low end you can fill in between Coppercaps with worms to TP up. ~~I solo'd 40-42 while LFP in Crawler's Nest. Worker Crawlers from DC-T from the entrance from Rolanberry Fields to the dropoff. EM for 100xp per w/o ring. ^^ Drain Samba II, shadows and Reverse Flourish ftw against T's.~~ *I solo'd on the Coppercaps at DNC41/NIN20. Most of them checked EM+ to T+ to me. I used the Rock Eaters to build TP when low and no finishing moves for Reverse Flourish. ~~I noticed these were pretty hard to grind in most areas Copper caps were a tough fight with lots of super paralyze. Best thing to do at these levels is Fields of Valor Qufim-Beaucedine Glacier. 43-? - Behemoth's Dominion Prey: bats Notes: Starting out here was a little tough since there is nothing u can build your tp on, so you wil have to make use of Reverse Flourish as well as shadows as a /NIN. still trying out this area, so im not too sure on how far you can take it. -Osiris830 16 feb 2009 45-49? - East Ronfaure (S) Prey: Ladybug Notes: These will aggro, so be sure to pull to a safe spot. Build TP on the beetles in the area. Violent Flourish can be used to help recast shadows, or to stun Nepenthean Hum if used quick enough. Even if you are inflicted with Amnesia, it never stuck long enough to cause me to die. Be careful of undead at night. Camp Location(s): Southern half of (H-9)-(H-10) Note: If you are affiliated with San d'Oria in the past, and there is a Campaign Battle going on, you can get Allied Tags, and then buy and use the temp items Instant Reraise and Body Boost (if your rank is high enough), then do the performance assessment. The buffs will remain with you, giving you a lot more HP, and Reraise incase something goes wrong. VERY good camp. At level 45 the mobs seem to have kinda low accuracy and no double attack. However, these are a lot stronger during the daytime.-- Agry. 45-50 - Western Altepa Desert Prey: Anticans, Worms, Dhalmel Notes: Be careful of links, and aggro. The enemies will range from Decent Challenge all the way up to Very Tough. just carry on fighting untill they are no longer EM, by that time you will be around 50. Camp Location(s): Near Rabao is a Good Camp, there is a wide variety of monsters. *Do not camp right outside Rabao since Cactuar will arrgo and 1000 Needles will hurt...a lot. 46-50 - Eastern Altepa Desert Prey: Goblins, Lost Souls Notes: If camping right at the outpost, aggro should not be a problem from the goblins, but be careful of the Lost Souls at night as they can aggro low HP, from a large distance. Only a couple Lost Souls spawn in this area, but there are plenty of goblins near the oasis, be careful of links when pulling. If planning to fight the Lost Souls, bringing a Hand-to-hand weapon is recommended, as they resist the piercing damage from a dagger. Mage-type undead will cast Ice Spikes and -ga magic, so be ready for that. None of the goblins' jobs are too dangerous. Levels 51-60 51-55 - Garlaige Citadel From level 52 (maybe 51) - 55 Garlaige Citadel basement area by the stairs that lead to the first area is the best area for the solo Dancer. Targets should start off at Citadel Bats and merge of to Funnel Bats with Citadel Bats keeping the chain going if possible. I was making exp of about 1k - 1.5k per hour without experience bands. Make use of Violent Flourishes to keep shadows up and you'll be sure to have no stop exp gains. 51-55 - Castle Zvahl From 51-53 I've been doing Demon Pawns, Knights and Wizards in Castle Zvahl Baileys and Keep - best camp is at the first 4-way intersection you come to inside Baileys - start on one side, take the pawn, then go past the wizard n pawn in the corner and up to the next pawn, then pick off the other two you passed, one at a time, then go to the other side and repeat, by the time those 4 are down, there'll be respawns across the way. Prey ranges from T- to DC-- at 53... Still a lot of fun. Use Violent Flourish to stun Wizard's spells, especially -ga's. 53-60 - Xarcabard This is a good range to take advantage of Fields of Valor. Page five can give 1100 exp per run, which takes about 30 mins. That, on top of the normal exp, gets you 1500-1800exp per half hour, depending on your level. Time this right and you can do 3 runs in an hour and a half, which makes it really useful when you just have some time to kill. Take your Adventuring Fellow along for some quicker kills and Fellow level ups. Also, I've seen a brown Treasure Casket drop items here that sell for 20-50k on occasion. **Edit: As dancer 48/ nin 24 i was able to solo there but sometime doing long fight. 55-59 - Bostaunieux Oubliette From 55-58 or so, I did Werebats in Bostoniaux Oubliette underneath Chateau d'Oraguille in Northern San d'Oria - bats ranged from T-DC, don't link, and die fairly easily. :A note: These bats do in fact link, as to why this says they don't I couldn't really say. I'm there now dead via bat link and it was Werebat linking not Funnel Bats. - Turnineye of Phoenix ::It's possible you simply got agro, they have a fairly large radius and detect by sound. Miaa 16:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Levels 61-70 61-70 Kuftal Tunnel §Tested§ At levels 62-65 robber crabs can be soloed in Kuftal tunnel with caution, I usually make my way to the cape teriggan zone and kill robber crabs there for 75-100 exp w/o band on. Be aware the fights can be long but none the less the robber crabs can be owned. Make Violent flourish your friend and use utsusemi for shadows, once you have mastered the timing on shadows you shouldn't get hit with too much HP loss. I also use Carp Sushi for dex +1 and +2 HP when healing and accuracy +10% which is vital to a Dancer. Also alternate between Drain Samba II and Haste Samba to build TP and HP. ≈Important≈ Have fun § Camp Location... Cape Teriggan Zone: G-2 Robber Crab: EM-DC §Tested§ At levels 63-65 lizzies in cape terrigan are soloable with some dificulty, but none the less soloable with caution. BEWARE of petrify as this could make the fight longer and/or even kill you. If you have the OP warp (outpost warp) you can solo at the OP be aware of the gobbies in the area. Camp Location: Cape Teriggan OP Mob: Sand lizards §Important§ Have fun §TESTED§ I am pleased to say that at levels 64+ a Dancer is able to solo just outside of Whitegate (bhaflau thickets or wajaom woodlands) for some decent exp 98-110 a mob (mob details below). BEWARE when soloing mobs here there wil be TP loss and food loss, you can start off soloing lesser colibri. You can also solo fomors as well, not tested as of yet but fomors are the same level as lesser colibri 63-65. Level: 64+ Mob: Lesser Colibri Mob Abilities: Feather Tickle → Reduces the targets TP to 0 (this move is unavoidable so beware) Pecking Furry → Does a 4 hit attack Snatch Morsel → Steals food It is highly suggested you keep roughly 3-4 finishes on hand at all times when fighting colibri. If you can, weaponskill them as they prepare Feather Tickle, as you will be losing all the TP anyways. Then simply use Reverse Flourish right after to regain all the TP you would've lost. §Not Tested§ At level 65+ Formors can possibly be soloed as they are the same level as lesser colibri. I have not personally tested fomors as i have lesser colibri, but i will. *Tested* At 66+ Marsh Murre in Caedarva Mire can be soloed as they are lvl 64-68. Was doing 160 xp without band on a tough target. Levels 71-75 71-75 - Al'Taieu Prey:Ul'aern, Om'hpemde, Ul'hpemde, Ul'xzomit Note:Be careful as 'Aerns may peiodically RR. Otherwise a good DNC can solo pretty much everything OUTSIDE except for UFO's. Camp Location(s):Right where you zone in or on the ramp to the Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi. Camp #1: Don't forget to setup your macros if you use them it makes it alot easier on you the choice is yours though i strongly recommend you do it! Note: after getting lv.10 it's better to stick one more lv. or cap the area you are in to the max lv. before moving to another lvling area for your safety. That what I learned from leveling DNC from lv.1-37 solo. :D ____________